User talk:CaelumLucisCaliga
http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/9341/clcshadowtbs.png Hey there! I'm CLC, author of the "Caelum Reports", also known as my talk page and archives. So do whatever. Ya just need to follow a couple rules here: *No cussing : Pretty self-explanatory. *No l33t talk : Though I am a fan, myself (since really, who'd want to type all those letters) But still, it is considered incorrect on this wiki since "omg i g2g ttyl bff!" would kinda go outta hand. However, smiley faces (:D :P ^_^ etc.) are greatly acceptable and encouraged. *Spelling & Grammer : I, unlike most users here, actually do not mind any spelling or grammer errors, whether accidental or purposeful. Just as long as i can make out what you're saying with relative ease, all's good with me! *Sigs and Bubbles : Talk Bubbles and Signatures are great (though I personally prefer talk bubbles) If you don't have either, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) That's it. So let loose and have fun! :D Insanity and eh? Ahhh ok...so did u see the Music Parodies?...also comment if you did also please. Hopefully Gale or DE wil let me give out the riddles for the summons whereabouts.. cos i gotta do something within the RP(besides the actual story).. If my name isn't LA.. wait it is...i can handle it!!!!!, just they need to give me detail on where the summon is... then presto!!!!, also on the side of FF, i got the Type-0 Demo and.. HOLYJA!!!! it's uber GREAT!!!, i can't wait for the ACTUAL Type-0!!!! Actually Square released it to the public, the public meaning only Japan but Axeken found the site and well i got it!!!!, and ehhh.. i really need to wait to get PS3 before wanting to wait for Versus.. errrr world y do u laugh at me on not getting me a PS3!!!!... anyways...yeah..... Hint: Which "person" do u fight at the beginning of XIII and is the last to die from XIII(I kinda gave it away didn't i?) ANOTHER PERFECT SCORE!!!!!! 10/10!! Hint:The first part is asking for a certain place, the other part is asking for a keyblade The results for the quiz section won't be released, not until the 30th, but just to be sure u should check the answers again.....and give me a final confirmation Featured User 21:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Hey there CLC. Just wanted to congratulate you on being nominated for UotM. I was originally going to nominate you, but FR beat me to it -_-. Anyway, good luck!Like you need it...}} 05:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Naw, it's not that bad. I mean, it would be an homour if I got the award and all, but it's just that. An award. I'm working hard so that's all that matters yeah?}} Talk Bubble Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks :) Title says it all. :D ^ 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pages for Creation It looks ready to be made, however, I think you should read to Chaser's message to me: "Ok thanks, I would do it myself and keep track of the project, but I'm busy right now. Until then, you and CLC should be incharge of it, also the "requirement" section needs to be improve, and divided into section based on the genre of the proposed page; People, Video, Music, etc. Think you can guys can handle that?" If those points are already adressed, I'll create the page. Also, the shop do look nice divided like that ^^ mind you, however... I am currently waiting for Galexgan answer to decided the future of the Roleplay.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Nha, it wont end. I'll make sure it wonf :)--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to talk to DE before I do anything, but thanks for reminding me. :3 18:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, ummm... are UC demands alread covered?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Done!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) O.o? ...Is it a good thing? XP 19:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. But I appear to have stolen your cookies. Creation I think a week should be good :3 Sorry for a late answer...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) And as such, Nomura is ready to be created.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ... You like it? 18:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix CLC, i was reading the Eidolons page and i saw that the Phoenix does not necessary have to have fire atribute without using cheats...Can you add the light element instead, even if i'm going to be on the dark side? I'm sure that it won't create an inversal paradox loop in the story...Me thinks...:D 18:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) XP...Forget it then...Light do not have any status effect...Fire causes burn!!!...And i'm glad to enter the Dark Side!...Also do you know any more people that will be with us...excluding DE and DS of course? 18:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) grumble grumble...you took Phoenix, Angelus.....Curs-- ahem. Thanks!}} Alexander Hey CLC how's about Alexander? 22:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Tank you :3 22:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RP Summon 03:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Garr! Help me CLC! I cannot think of a summon to use!EDIT:Yeah, but i'm not really familiar with Final Fantasy. The only things i've done that connect with FF, is played FFX, watched Advent Children, and played Kingdom Hearts.}} 04:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Yeah, but there are so many other powerful summons too. You know what, i'm going to do exactly what I did with the DE13 VS FR battle. Draw some names out of a hat XP. I will have the results soon.}} 04:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Feral Chaos has been retrieved from the hat!}} 22:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC)|normal=You're kidding right? Damn. I'll go with Ifrit then.}} Re: Summons for the RP Moogle Summon, that is all. ...... if not, then Valefor Summon or Ragnarok Summon, what ever up to your fancy. 01:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll steal UC section just for the heck of stealing. Anyhow, before starting balancing I would like that every active player in this thing has picked a summon :| --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I herp derp you DE, how dare you, I'll sue you for copyright infringement..... lolz. 18:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Summons in RPG Missing? Yep, that's right Summon Hey there Summon Automated message MY @$$ 20:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC)}} 20:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC)}} *snif* CLC, i saw that you '''are' changing people's summons...but still not mine...Proof? here...Now, seriously, why am i so rejected? *emo cry*... 20:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanx I liked the way you organizated the summons...the "elemental" ones gives a ceratin status and attacks one person...The "non-elmental" only attackes all...Its great! 21:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! :As promised.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) WOw! You deserve it man! Happy time as a staff member, CLC^^ 23:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) 05:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 04:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Congratulations on your Mod Promotion!!!!! You deserve it man!}} JPG Genocide Merging They are already merged per se, just redirect them to that list.--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :What DE said. As long as there's no loss of information, it's fine. 18:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yoko